Wanted: Weapons of Truth
by hedgeHOGtitan
Summary: I was in a cafe with a notebook and started jotting down ideas for a Wanted stroy. I like the effect of curving bulltes and pherahps other items. This continues Wesleys story. I can't write sex scenes so theres none of them. Hope you enjoy.
1. Sinopsis How it Began

Chapter 1- How it Began 

His name is Wesley Gibson, before he became a part of the Fraternity he was a cube-dwelling hypochondriac with a boss who humiliated him and a girlfriend that was sleeping with his best friend. His life was meaningless.

Then, when he was buying his medication for my panic attacks, this woman appears next to him tells him that his father, the jerk who left him when he was eighteen weeks old, was one of the best assassins who ever lived had been killed and the guy who killed him was right behind him. Suddenly he get tossed into a gun fight.

Next thing he knows, he's in a dodge viper racing down Chicago with bullets sizzling everywhere. The vehicle flips onto a bus and he gets knocked out. He wakes up to the buzzing of fly's and a guy comes to him and tells him about the Fraternity.

He returns to his work and gets really annoyed and yells at his boss as well as smacking the keyboard off his friend. He then goes back to the Fraternity and trains to be an assassin.

After weeks of getting punched in the face, learning to curving bullets and hand to hand combat he is given targets to execute. After having a confrontation with his dads killer, Wesley learns that the Fraternity has been lying to him and he finds out that he just killed his own father.

With anger fuelling him he devisees a plan to storm the Fraternity, using rats and explosives. Killing almost every person in the place Wesley is ambushed with no way out. He tells the assassins that Sloan, their 'leader' as it were, had been lying to them. Sloan tells them to either shoot Wesley or them selves. They all chose to shoot Wesley, apart from Fox curved a bullet round the room killing everyone including her self.

With Sloan gone Wesley returns to his father hide out, with no money, no job nothing. He gets his job back and Sloan finds him. Just as he squeezes the trigger Wesley turns round and to Sloan's amazement it wasn't Wesley. It was just a decoy. Sloan falls to floor with a big hole through his fore head. The bullets had come from over two cites away. A shoot by Wesley Gibson.


	2. Chapter 1 The Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 1- The Start of a New Beginning

As Wesley Gibson stood up from his chair after a successful kill, he went into his fathers hidden room, filled with guns and knives. On the closest desk there was a custom .45 caliber SAFARI MATCHMASTER semi automatic weapon. It was bathed in a soft red cloth. It was Fox's gun, which she threw to him just before she died.

He would occasionally pick the gun up and stare at the engraving on it. It had two golden plates on the grip with an engraving of a leaf on each. The hammer* of the gun was curved so that the user had a firm grip of the gun. It had a long Barrel, which also had engravings. It had the logo of the SAFARI ARMS lion imprinted on it. It also had an extended magazine.

Wesley walked past the gun and sat at another desk where there was a picture of his father. There was also a Koch USP Compact 9mm which was Wesley's first gun to curve a bullet with. It was also used for his first two kills.

As he sits down his feet bumps against a large box hidden underneath the desk. "What the hell," he said with a confused tone. He bent down a grabbed the box. It was heavy. On the top of it, it was marked TOP SECRET. Wesley opened it up to find hundreds of documents. All of which had the same writing.

Fraternity was used on every document along with a place. Then Wesley realised that it wasn't just places, it was countries. Britain, Spain, Russia, China, Japan and many more. Wesley found another piece saying Chicago, which was strange, because that was just a state.

He opened it up to find a picture of Sloan, the precious 'leader' of the Fraternity, who Wesley just assassinated moments ago. With the picture there was a document with all the information on him. Beneath that was a picture of Fox, along with a document about her.

Wesley then realised that this was a whole box full of Fraternities through out the globe, along with there Assassins.

"Oh god."

"Amazing, isn't it."

Wesley turned round in a flash, grabbing the Koch as he did to see Pekwarsky, the man who had helped Wesley's dad before he died. He walked further into the room. Wesley lowered his guns.

Pekwarsky picked up the document with the words, 'China's Fraternity.'

"It took your father years to find this one."

Wesley just stared at all the documents noticing something at the bottom of the box. It was a hidden cover. He lifted it off. Pekwarsky walked over where Fox's guns and stared at the beautiful carvings on it.

As Wesley opened the cover a found a small box. He lifted it from the bottom and placed on the desk very gently. He opened it up to see two .50 Action Express Golden Desert Eagles.

Wesley lost his breath.

"Your father wanted you to use these when you were old enough. He wanted you to go after the rest of the Fraternities, and stop their lies" said Pekwarsky.

Wesley just kept staring at the two guns. Unable to take look away. Then something broke his vision and he looked at Pekwarsky.

"The rest of the Fraternities?" he asked with astonishment.

"After your father found out about the Fraternities secret and left, he found out that there was more than just one Fraternity. He spent years trying to discover each and everyone."

Wesley brain was going crazy. He thought about all the Fraternities around the world and how hard it would be to destroy them all. Then he realised that he had the information he needed.

"Wesley, this is your destiny, this is what your father wanted you to do. He knew you would make him proud."

Wesley looked at him and then saw him bring out a credit card. He gave it to Wesley. He looked up in wonder.

"After your father he kind of took a few things with him." he smiled as he said this. So did Wesley.

After they stopped laughing Wesley started to hear a noise. It was a humming, getting louder and louder. He ran into the main room and looked out the window to see a helicopter. A Cobra, fitted with a machine gun and four missiles on both sides, about two miles away from his house. He also spotted five armoured vehicles, probably holding about six men in each, in the distance. Closing in, fast.

Wesley grabbed hold of the rifle that he used to assassinate Sloan, and pointed it at the armoured cars coming. He aimed for the first cars front tire, and pulled the trigger. Within an instant the tire ripped apart and the whole car flipped out of control doing dozens of barrel rolls as it did.

"That should slow them down for a while."

Wesley ran back into the hidden room where Pekwarsky was packing the documents into the box. He also put in the two Desert Eagles. Wesley ran over to the box with Fox's weapon. Closed it and gave it to Pekwarsky.

"Down here" Wesley said as he pulled back some floor boards leading to a secret passage way. "This will take you to the train station. Now go."

He flipped back the boards and grabbed two bags and filled them with as many weapons as he could. He put his Koch in his back pocket. He also packed knives and daggers. In the room was there was also assault rifles, along with a .50 caliber Barrett. He stuffed them into the bags and strapped a G36c round his back and placed two Beretta Cougar 8000's in his chest pollsters.

Suddenly hundreds of bullets came barging through the walls. Wesley fell to the ground. Trying to grab the bags, the bullets came closer and cut him off. Wesley got up and ran threw the room grabbing a few grenades as he did.

He burst out the window just into to see the armoured vehicles appear in front of him. As he looked down at the scene a noticed that the helicopter had gone from site.

Wesley had to think fast. He looked up and saw the suspended train tracks. But they were to high to reach. The men from the vehicles got out and started to open fire on Wesley. He flung a few grenades to the centre vehicle and then pulled out his to Beretta's and fired two bullets, curving them directly into the grenades just before they hit the ground, so they wouldn't have the chance to throw them back. The middle vehicle exploded.

Wesley turned round instantly broke into a sprint. He ran up the wall and then jumped off it, in the direction of the suspended train tracks. Arms out he grabbed hold of the edge, and just managed to pull himself up before they started firing again.

He then heard the helicopter return, the Cobra was back. Trying to think, he saw the helicopter fire two missiles straight at the tracks. Wesley jumped off in a dive ad started curving bullets into the heads of the men. He then fired a bullet to cut off one a the men's bullets, blocking its path.

When he landed he pulled round the G36c. The Cobra fired more missiles at him only to be shot down by his G36c. It then started firing its machine gun but Wesley dived behind a corner before it could reach.

Wesley noticed the river was close. He started to sprint as fast as he could. The Cobra followed him, always firing bullets. Wesley came to the river and jumped. He turned round and threw the remaining grenades at the helicopter. He then pulled out his Koch and curved a bullet into the grenade just as it hit the windscreen of the Cobra. It exploded in mid air just as Wesley hit the water.

Pieces flew everywhere. As he got swept further down stream a heard the sound of police sirens and ambulances.

Wesley got out the river and walked to the train station where met Pekwarsky. He stole a car a Pekwarsky drove. They them came to a place on the edge of the city. A small factory that had been run down for years.

They entered to see about three computers, more weapons than you could count. And a man sitting at one of the computers.

"This is David. He's our wingman."

"What's up" he said

"Hi" replied Wesley.

Pekwarsky looked at him.

"Wesley, are you ready to destroy the Fraternity?" he asked.

"Ready."

Wanted: Weapons of Fate Nathan Hazlewood


End file.
